Christmas Wishes
by Emortuus
Summary: A small collection of Christmas one-shots about the Marauders and the Golden Trio and co. Happy Christmas!
1. Christmas Wishes

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really need to make you all wait until July 16 to get Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince? Would I?**

**Title: Christmas Wishes**

**  
Summary: And nice Christmas LJ one-shot just for the holidays! Happy Christmas!  
Rating: PG-13  
By: MsLily (Lily Kay Wolfe)  
Date: 21 December 2004**

Lily Evans stepped out of the large castle doors and skip-hopped down the steps, shivering. It wasn't her fault it was snowing. She jumped down from the last step and sank into the snow up to her ankles.

"God....dammit!" she cursed taking one foot out and shaking it to get the collected snow off and then the other. She rubbed her hands together and put a mittened hand over her eyes to look out into the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't snowing, yet, but there was already quite a lot on the ground.

"Ahhh, there are those little ragamuffins!" Lily said, smiling when she saw her four best friends playing out in the snow by the lake. She ran down the slope, calling out to her best _best_ friend, James Potter. "James! Jamie! James Harold Potter!"

He looked up while patting a snowball together and grinned at his best friend. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while watching her and threw a snowball at her. Lily kept running until she had built up so much momentum that she couldn't stop. She bent over and put her hands out in front of her, catching James in the chest and throwing them both down into the snow.

"Lily!" he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. She sat up and perched herself comfortably on his stomach. "What are you doing, missy?" he asked, smiling up at her through his dark lashes. Lily shrugged and looked at the others.

"Howdy, all!" she said, saluting them. The dark-haired Sirius Black sent her a lopsided grin and saluted back. The werewolf Remus Lupin nodded his head at her, a smile twinkling in his eyes. Her last friend, the small Peter Pettigrew, threw a snowball at Sirius while the taller boy wasn't looking. "Mind if I take away Jamsiepoo for a while?" Sirius squinted at her.

"Why? What are you going to do to him? Did you find out what he did?" Lily gave him a look at glanced down at James.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius blushed.

"Nothing, Lils, of course. Nothing," he said guiltily. Lily fixed one of her emerald green eyes on him.

"Well, I won't keep Jamsie for too long! Just long enough for him to shag me senseless!" James had been laughing but choked on the next bout of laughter when he heard what Lily said. The twinkle in Remus's eyes just grew. Peter looked a little confused.

But Sirius, who had been walking towards them, stumbled over a large pile of snow because he was too distracted by what Lily had said.

"Wh-what are you...going to do?" he asked, sinking into the snow next to them. Lily raised her head in the air and sniffed snootily.

"I said that Monsieur James is going to shag me senseless!" she said in a posh voice, trying to keep her voice straight. Sirius looked like her was going to throw up.

"Oh god, nasty mental images! My two bestest friends, shagging! Gross!" Lily laughed and smacked his arm.

"I was kidding, Padfoot!" Sirius lightened up.

"Okay then! Remus and me were just going inside now anyway! Coming, Petey?" Peter nodded nervously and the corners of Remus's mouth twitched slightly at his friends' antics. Sirius got up and her, Remus and Peter left to go back inside the castle, snickering at their two friends obvious feelings for each other.

Lily smiled down at James, who was rather cold from being pressed into the snow.

"Hey, Lily."

"Uh-hu?"

"Can you let me up? I'm kind of cold down here."

"Oh! Right." She rolled off of him and sat up. They both stood up and began walking around the perimetre of the lake.

"So, what did you want me for?" James asked, glancing at her as they walked. She smiled at him quickly before looking down.

"Well, I was...I was just...I wanted to know if...you know...if...."

"Lily." She looked up at him, startled. "Would you like your Christmas present early?" Lily blushed and looked down at her shoes again. "Would you?"

"Yes, please, James." Lily looked back up at him. James nodded and turned towards her, putting his hand out to hold her away from him.

"Sorry in advance," he said before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers. Lily melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We're friends." He turned his head away.

"No, James. Look at me." He turned back to her and she smiled at him, making all his fears melt away with the snow. "I love you. It should have happened." James breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her.

"I love you, too, Lils." He kissed her again quickly before turning her so that her back was pressed onto his chest. They watched the sunset over the snowy mountains, lights from the horizon playing across their faces. They watched the sunset on Christmas day as adults, best friends, and lovers. On that one fateful Christmas day.


	2. Seriously and Siriusly

**Another Christmas One-shot!**

**Title: Seriously? Or Siriusly?**

**Summary: The Marauders are playing in the snow with their friends Lily Evans and Rachel Levaque. Companion piece to _Simply Cutting Strings_. This is not part of the original plot!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: LilyJames SiriusRachel**

**

* * *

**  
"Heads up!"

"Duck!"

"Sirius! Dammit! What's with the snow?!"

"Two words for you, Rachel: enchanted snowballs," Sirius Black said in a husky voice as we swaggered up to her. He plopped a handful of snow on her head and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. She pretended to gag and swiped at Sirius's head.

"Dumb ass! Lily! Team up with me! We've got to defeat these boys once and for all!" Rachel looked around the snowy grounds, scanning the area for her no doubt snow-covered friend. "Lily? Oh, Liiiiiiiileeeeee!"

Sirius and Rachel looked at Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew quickly. They shrugged and pointed behind the couple. A giggling was heard from behind. Sirius and Rachel spun around and looked at two lumps in the snow a ways away from them in pure disgust.

"Lily! Stop snogging the poor man and help me kick the rest of the Marauders' arses!" A bright red head stuck up in the air and laughed at Rachel.

"No!"

"Lily! What are you doing over there?" Sirius asked, squinting his eyes. He grabbed Rachel's arm and started to drag her over.

"Sirius! What are _you_ doing? We don't want to...erm...interrupt them!" Sirius stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Why? What are they doing?"

"Are you _daft?!_" Sirius growled in response and just dragged her farther into the snow. They stopped when they were looming over Lily and a bedraggled boy that was somewhat under her. Sirius peered at the boy and then drew back very suddenly, a stony expression on his handsome face.

"James?!" The lump under Lily shifter until his face was visible. He lifted a hand and waggled his fingers in greeting. Lily blushed and rolled off of him and they both got up. "James? What were you doing...with...with _Evans?_"

James chuckled and glanced at Lily.

"Nothing, Padfoot, nothing." Lily looked down at her shoe to try and keep the giggles in. Sirius raised one coal black eyebrow.

"James," Lily said, nudging him in the side, "We might as well tell Sirius. Gosh, he'll know someway or another. And we weren't exactly, hmmm, _obvious_ about it," she said sarcastically. James grinned.

"Padfoot, question. Why so curious about two people kissing in the snow two days before Christmas...when you still have a pretty good hold on Miss Levaque?" James and Lily sniggered and Rachel blushed. Sirius looked livid.

"I do not...I...what are you...saying...listen, mister!" Sirius said, getting right in James's face, "I do not fancy Rachel Levaque, okay?" he ground out. Rachel wrenched her arm free from his grip.

"Fine, Black," she snarled. Sirius turned back to look at her, stunned. She brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes and glared at him. "Lily, come on. We're going inside. You two had better work this out or else we're returning all your Christmas gifts." Lily stepped next to Rachel quietly and looked at the snow-covered trees behind James and Sirius. Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked them out of the way. "Sirius Black, if you ever want a chance with me you are going to have to try a little bit harder, you hear? If you really like me, you're doing a pretty poor job of _showing_ it. Let's go, Lily. We can wrap all of the presents for our unloving _friends_ by hand!"

"Sirius, mate, even I wasn't that stupid to make the same mistake with Lily. I agree with her." James clapped his friend on the back. "You're going to have to make it up to her, seriously and _siriusly_."

* * *

Sirius paced the Gryffindor common room, thinking hard. He had only begun to fall in love with Rachel Levaque at the end of last year, when she became more friendly towards the Marauders. That was when Lily started to reciprocate James's feelings towards her.

_When did this become so complicated?_ Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. She would be coming down any minute. He had promised to take her somewhere special, to make up for what he had done to her earlier.

Rachel took cautious steps down the stairs to the common room, scanning it with her eyes. They locked on to one Sirius Black, who seemed to be pacing madly.

"Sirius." He looked up at the sound of her voice, concern showing in his eyes.

"Rachel." He moved towards her and stopped at the bottom of the steps, extending his hand to take hers. As soon as they were set with coats and the Marauder's Map, Sirius and Rachel set a course for the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. They stopped by the edge of the lake and Sirius sat down in the small snow bank. Rachel settled in next to him.

"So, I--"

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that earlier." She nodded curtly and refused to look him in the eye. "If...if it helps, I'd like to mention that I do like you."

"Yes, but I don't like you. Don't you understand that, Sirius? I could never...never be with you," she said, tears staining her voice. It was the second time she cried that day. She never cried.

"Yes, you could, Rachel. Don't give me that. We're both on the same side of the war...and it shouldn't even matter. It's Christmas, Rach, give me a chance," he said painfully. Rachel looked at him and wiped a tear from under his eye with the pad of her thumb.

"O...okay, Sirius." He clasped her hands in his and brought them down between them.

"Good."

He leaned in a caught her lips in a loving kiss, moving them down onto the picnic blanket he had laid out earlier. He pulled back quickly and stared down into Rachel's passion and lust-filled eyes.

"Good, because I might just be madly in love with you, seriously...and...." He chuckled. "....Siriusly, too, if that's okay with you."

"That would be perfect." She brought his head down to hers again and they spent the rest of the night in perfect bliss, content just to kiss and hold each other until late into the night.


End file.
